Stalking Them!
by Berufura
Summary: Do you know why I make them as my object? Yeah, because they are cute if we put them together.


Whoaa I'm super duper feeling extra happy! You know why? Because the exams is over! Ha!

Enough with the chit-chat, and let the story begin. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Most people, including me, would probably start our story with "one day", "one fine day", or "in the peaceful morning". But today, this story won't start with those words. You know why, because I already said the first word with "most people". Haha, just kidding.

This book used to be my diary, but starting from today, I'm gonna use it to write my current _obsession_. Nowadays, I saw a very cute couple. I don't know that they really are in a relationship, or it just exists in my vision of my fujo life. I'm a fujoshi by the way. I'm their classmate and we're highschoolers. This is our blooming time, hyahah! Oh my, there goes my scream. And so, I'd like to work as a detective now, to find information for me and only me! _They_ are my current _object_. I. Will. Stalk. _Them_. Ha! I like it. I'm a fujo and I like it. But, nah, don't care about me.

Back to the reality, _they_ are Belphegor and Fran. Do you know why I make them as my _object_? Yeah, because they are cute if we put them together.

_Monday_

Today, I got to the school earlier. I wait and play a little game on my phone. Snake it is, my favorite game ever. Then, Fran came. He sat down and sleep as if he didn't see anyone there. Well, there was only me and him in the classroom. It seems like he used to be the first person coming-into-the class.

**Fran's arrival schedule - check.**

It became so boring to just sat there and play snake without any movement from Fran. So I decided to read fanfiction. Not too long after that, Bel came with his messy hair and tiara on it. Oh, also with his usual freak laugh. Like, "ushishishi".

**Bel's arrival schedule - check.**

Fran, to my amazement, didn't bother about Bel's arrival at all. I mean, his laugh was very annoying, and no one could stay sleeping after hearing his laugh. Bel was the annoyed one. He made his way to Fran's seat and crossed his arm. And... I thought I have my ears unclean, because I heard him called Fran by "Froggy". He said, "Hey Froggy". I think that's a spell to wake Fran up, because Fran really _did_ wake up after hearing that.

**Bel is special to Fran - check.**

Special or not, it's my fujo vision to be blamed. Haha.

Fran looked up to Bel and Bel smiled. Err, no, Bel was smirking, not smiling. No wonder why Fran ignored him. I'm sure, Bel must be angry because he smacked Fran's table at the moment. Bel must be angry because he was being ignored by Fran.

**Fran is special for Bel - check.**

I remember hearing Fran saying "Bel-senpai, you're such a nuisance" afterwards, but I'm not sure why he called him _senpai_. Maybe because of the _cute_ relationship they have? Hmm... It could be. Bel, out of nowhere, pulled out his knife and it landed perfectly on Fran's back. Fran didn't seem to be hurt. A trick? I love tricks. So, do they?

**They love nicknames and tricks - check.**

Later, when the teacher came, they sat down on their seats. I sat on the very back seat while Bel sat beside Fran with his so-called-royal chair. And I was like screaming inside, because you know what, Bel was staring at Fran for the whoooole session. It was so hard to hold my scream. I felt like I want to burst out laugh, scream, and all. I felt so ecstatic.

**Bel has interests in Fran - check.**

The break time was really interesting. I followed them silently, and I succeed. Ah, no, no need to give me applause, but thanks before. First, Fran stood up from his chair, tidied up his shirt, and then he went outside the classroom. My guess was that he goes to the canteen. One second later, Bel went after Fran, so do I. My guess was right, they went into the canteen. Fran bought a can of milo, then he sits at a 2 persons table. Bel came toward Fran's table with his coffee, and sat down. And sooo, I eavesdropped them of course. After a long time of stupid and useless chats, Fran finally asked Bel about his bangs that ran through his eyes. He didn't seem to care, though. Here, some of their conversations I remember.

"Hey Froggy, how are you today?" said Bel as he sits down.

"Bad, very bad, senpai," said Fran before sipping his cold milo.

"Why is that?"

"Because I knew the fake-prince was staring at me for the whole class, and it's disgusting. If I weren't really catching to Mr. Joe's class, I might have stared back at you and burn your eyes." Fran eyed the blond man a second before he starts to say another word, "Er, I forgot that you have no eyes."

Bel stabbed Fran afterwards. Then again, Fran corrected his words, "I just couldn't stare to your princely and royal blond bangs."

Fran intended to stare back to his lover? Kyaa!

**Fran has interest in Bel - check.**

Hmm... When the class ended, I really hoped that they will have something to do. Like, _dating_ maybe? But that time, Bel didn't wait for Fran to get up from his seat and bother him. He just went outside the class. Fran was just looking to the latter's back until he's gone. Why? Oh no, did I miss something?

I looked at Fran with all my sorry. Geez, why was Bel being so cold when Fran was just going to be hot? (?) Then I ran to follow Bel, silently of course.

Bel, he was smirking! He was looking to someone that has blond hair like him, just...longer. I didn't know who she is, but Bel waved to that girl. He looked so happy. He ran to her then they got into a car, together. Did Fran got dumped? Oh... I think I must investigate this even more, tomorrow!

* * *

_To be continued..._

Please review, everyone! Say anything that comes through your mind after reading this fiction! Thanks before!_  
_


End file.
